Allegra Applebaum
Allegra Lyric Applebaum 'is a main character in ''Glee: The Future of Us. She is a Broadway loving girl with a powerhouse voice and can be described as the new Rachel Berry. 'Allegra '''is portrayed by Astrid Berges-Frisbey and was created by Theunitedstateofme. Biography Early Life Competing at such an early age and coming from a family of renowned musicians and theatre performers, Allegra's one true desire is to become a famous singing star and Broadway actress. She has spent almost every moment of her life obsessively going for that goal. Season One Pilot Allegra is introduced when she signs up for Glee club. At auditions, she is confident she is the best one in the room and auditions with ''You'll Never Walk Alone. Allegra becomes smitten with Caleb Tenbrooke, exchanging awkward hello's with him, even though she knows he has a girlfriend. Showtime Allegra goes to Daisy Draper for some boy advice on her crush on Caleb. Aaron Shapiro leaves and Daisy says that she should probably back off because either way, she'd get hurt. Later, Allegra tells Shawn Levine and Elena Baker that if they don't hurry up, they'll be late for Glee club. When Beth Corcoran asks what they want to preform, Allegra sings I'm Not That Girl for an idea. It also expresses her feelings towards Caleb. Beth declines it, saying they need a group preformance. Margie and DJ Matlin confront her at her locker, telling her to give Beth a piece of her mind. Allegra storms off to the choir room, interrupts Rowan Puckerman practicing her part in Some Nights, and tells Beth that giving Rowan the solos is "complete and utter crap" and that she's the star of the club. Beth bans Allegra from preforming at Invitationals. After Invitationals goes sour, Allergra tells the New Directions that it was Margie and DJ's fault for the mishap. Caleb defends Margie, but Allegra says that Margie doesn't care about the club because she's a stupid Cheerio. Caleb says he needs to take a walk and Allegra instantly regrets saying what she did. Homecoming Allegra goes over to talk to her crush, Caleb. She apologizes for what she said about Margie after Invitationals. Caleb says Margie wasn't the girl he thought she was, and when Allegra makes an offhand comment about Margie being exactly the girl she thought she was, Caleb apologizes to Allegra for how Margie has treated her. Allegra is about to ask Caleb out, but she chokes and asks him to do a duet with her instead. Caleb and Allegra perform a malicious mash-up directed at Margie. Later, Caleb and Tommy are at lunch when Allegra shows up. Much to Tommy's surprise, Allegra asks Caleb to the homecoming dance. Caleb, not understanding she means as a date, agrees. On Friday, Allegra waits for Caleb at the gym. Caleb shows up with his football teammates, having won the homecoming game. Caleb tells Allegra he likes being her friend, but loves Margie after her performance of Please Don't Leave Me. Caleb, Margie, DJ and Tommy leave together. Allegra is heartbroken and feels like an idiot for actually thinking Caleb would pick her and she sings Wide Awake. Personality Allegra is a vicious competitor with the strength to power through anyone. She is a beautiful young woman with a promising future. Often coming off as overbearing, hyperactive, self-involved and egotistical, she sometimes irks the people around her. She is so energized by her ambition that she often speaks at a rapid pace, often without any tact to what she says. She believes herself to be the best singer in the school, and as far as she's concerned, the state. She is also quite intelligent and is an overachiever, doing quite well in all aspects school-wise. Due to her comptetitive nature, she often comes off as a diva, demanding the spotlight and hoping to be the center of attention due to her belief of being destined for stardom. Relationships Caleb Tenbrooke : ''Main article: Caleb-Allegra Relationship '' Caleb and Allegra first meet in Pilot, when they see each other at auditions. Allegra immediately develops a crush on him even though Caleb has a girlfriend. Songs Solos Season One YNWA.png|You'll Never Walk Alone' from ''Carousel (Pilot)|link=You'll Never Walk Alone IMTG.png|'I'm Not That Girl' from Wicked (Showtime)|link=I'm Not That Girl WA.png|'Wide Awake' by Katy Perry (Homecoming)|link=Wide Awake YBWM.png|'You Belong With Me' by Taylor Swift (The Muse)|link=You Belong With Me Duets SSM-M.png|'She's So Mean/Mean' (Homecoming) (Caleb)|link=She's So Mean/Mean LMBYS.png|'Let Me Be Your Star' (The Muse) (Margie)|link=Let Me Be Your Star EHC.png|'Everything Has Changed' (Two Voices Are Better Than One) (Caleb)|link=Everything Has Changed Solos (In A Group Number) Unreleased Songs Trivia *In music, the term allegro means "quick, lively tempo" *Allegra has had a part in all of the Taylor Swift songs so far, She's So Mean/Mean a duet with Caleb, and You Belong With Me (The Muse) **In both of the Taylor Swift songs, they had to do something with Caleb. *Until Party On, she had never tasted alcohol or been invited to a real party. Gallery Allegra Applebaum.jpg MV5BMjA3ODUyODkyMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMjIxOTUwNw@@._V1._SY314_CR10,0,214,314_.jpg Astrid Berges Frisbey - Harpers Bazaar-05-560x746.jpg astrid_bergesfrisbey.jpg 600full-astrid-berges--frisbey-Hollywood female stars picpile.jpg 21568-astrid_berges_frisbey.jpg 1x08.jpg Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Students Category:Members in New Directions Category:Main characters